


Can I kiss you this Christmas?

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [36]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BAMF Catarina Loss, Chef Raphael, Chocolate, Chocolatier Simon, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis Friendship, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Dessert & Sweets, Drinking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Food, Hotel Dumort, Jealous Raphael Santiago, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Misunderstandings, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Pansexual Simon Lewis, Ragnor Fell & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Ragnor Fell Lives, Raphael Santiago & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Raphael Santiago & Catarina Loss Friendship, Raphael Santiago & Lily Chen Friendship, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings, Second Chances, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Simon Lewis & Maia Roberts Friendship, chef magnus, confident simon, mentioned Clary Fairchild, mentioned Lily/Maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Raphael is the Pastry chef at the Hotel Dumort, well-known for coming up with creations that easily matched Magnus' but when Magnus & Alec decide to bring in someone else to help him out he finds himself in over his head. But does Simon even remember Raphael and will Raphael make the first move at the Christmas party or miss out on his chance at happiness?





	Can I kiss you this Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKelly/gifts).



**Title:** Can I kiss you this Christmas?  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Raphael/Simon, Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Raphael is the Pastry chef at the Hotel Dumort, well-known for coming up with creations that easily match Magnus' but when Magnus & Alec decide to bring in someone else to help him out he finds himself in over his head. But does Simon even remember Raphael and will Raphael make the first move at the Christmas party or miss out on his chance at happiness? **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough **I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads, Wattpad or ANYWHERE ELSE**. If I find out it is I'll be pissed and will get rid of everything I wrote on here. I'm not even kidding. Title © Why don't we, Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Beta'd by the amazingly understanding [Tothebitterbetterend](https://tothebitterbetterend.tumblr.com/) Written for [ Jeraya Kelly](https://pbandj-klmnop.tumblr.com/) for the Shadowhunters Beta Network's Winter fic exchange. I did have ideas of mixing all three of your prompts into one but instead this seemed to flow so much better :) There is always the possibility of a sequel but you never know :D Still I hope you love it! Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

The Hotel Dumort was one of the most well known for having the best restaurant in the city with something that set it apart and made it a place that everyone needed to go to at least once in their lives. While most restaurants were known for a certain dish whether sweet or savoury the Dumort were known for their desserts. It was a rare day when someone would come into the restaurant and ask for a pasta dish or one of the hand made pizzas; the more common orders were all hand created by the head pastry chef Raphael Santiago. The actual Head Chef Magnus Bane was actually annoyed with this since he’d made a name for himself with his own dishes that put Heston Blumenthal to shame.

In fact, as he liked to remind Raphael day in day out, if it wasn’t for him giving him a chance to be his apprentice and Magnus paying for his training at the Le Cordon Bleu with the best of the best then he wouldn’t be as well known as he currently was. It was something Raphael prided himself on, being the best of the best in his craft and though he would grouse every time that Magnus brought it up, he was grateful. He’d always make up for his gripes and teasing during the year with a special birthday and Christmas present which always seemed to soften him up for the rest of the year.

So, when Magnus gave Raphael something exceptionally expensive for his birthday and had gone to the trouble to source some expensive ingredients, the younger should have known that his friend was hiding something. No matter how he maintained otherwise, Magnus was the worst liar known to mankind, something that always bit him in the ass in his relationships.

“Raph, can I talk to you in the office a moment?” Magnus asked, while the rest of the kitchen was abuzz with kitchen hands and lower level chefs doing the prep for the day ahead. 

“Sure, but it better not take too long, you know how bad Bat’s taste buds are when it comes to cheesecake.” Raphael said, wiping his hands on his apron as he followed Magnus into the office in the corner of the room opposite the pantry and large industrial freezer.

Once inside, he spotted Magnus’ other half and manager of the Restaurant, Alec, leaning against his desk, casting the odd glare at his partner like there was some silent argument going on between them. Something that often ended up being about who should tell Raphael what he had a feeling was bad news.

“Not that I don’t love you guys arguing about telling me bad news but I do have dishes to oversee and kitchen hands to whip into shape so….can we maybe move this along?” Raphael asked as the couple’s tension eased for the time being before Alec sighed.

“Ok, despite what Magnus has told you this was a mutual managerial decision. But with the increase in demand and popularity, we thought it best to bring in a sous pastry chef to help you out.” Alec said, arms crossed over his chest.

“A what? We don’t need a pastry sous chef, we’re doing just fine!” Raphael snapped, though the couple obviously disagreed, judging by the glances they shot at the other.

“We’re not saying you aren’t still going to be in charge of the dessert section Raph, but you do have to admit, your stress levels have been going through the roof lately. You spend 12 hours a day in the kitchen and would probably spend the other twelve here doing all the prep yourself and sleeping in the staffroom if it were allowed. We just want to lessen your workload so you don’t burn out.” Magnus said, ignoring the look Raphael cast at him.

“My reputation is built on doing this single-handedly Magnus! I’m not going to let some random interloper into my kitchen just because you want to play nice.” Raphael glared.

“We know how much you care about this restaurant Raphael, we just wanted to let you know because he’s starting today. ” Alec said with a sigh before turning to walk out the office to find out where the new sous chef had disappeared to.

“You’ve already hired someone?!” Raphael barked, causing Magnus to flinch and offer him a skittish smile from across the room.

“If we’d asked, you would have said no and despite what you think, we are doing this for the good of the business Raphael. This isn’t anything personal against your skills or anything, but a new pair of hands might help to come up with some new ideas.” Magnus said.

“Oh you better not have said what I think you just said.” Raphael said through gritted teeth. His attention was pulled away from his friend, as the office door opened revealing Alec leading a guy behind him. He was dressed in jeans, an apron and Converse sneakers that Raphael knew from experience killed your feet when you were on them all the day. Quite honestly, he hoped the guy got a blister bad enough to cripple him for daring to come into his kitchen and ruin it.

Or at least he did until he saw his face.

“Raphael, this is Simon Lewis, our Pastry Sous chef. Simon this is --” Alec began only to be interrupted by the other.

“Wow, Chef Santiago, it’s a pleasure to work in the same kitchen as you, let alone under you.” Simon beamed, offering him a hand that Raphael merely looked at before quirking an eyebrow at the couple that said ‘Really?’

Though Raphael was trying to remain cold and irritated, the sight of Simon’s face had something inside him melting. It reminded him of what seemed like years ago when they’d studied together at Le Cordon Bleu for a term or two. They hadn’t exactly been close back then, just worked on a couple of projects together, but it was enough for Raphael to admit to himself that he’d been distracted with Simon in the same kitchen as him. At the sight of watching him eat things and how he always seemed to have smudges of chocolate on his neck, chin or perfectly dexterous fingers no matter what he was doing. So, there had been attraction on Raphael’s part, something that had scared him, considering he’d never experienced that kind of attraction, physically or otherwise, with anyone before.

But before he could work up the nerve to ask Simon out back then, Simon had disappeared. He learned later he had been only interning those terms there but was really doing his foundation certificate in Swiss pastry and chocolate art at a school in Switzerland. But looking back, Simon had already been a natural when it came to chocolate: he knew instinctively how to bring the best out of it, whether it was a glaze, a collar or any other piece of chocolate work. Which might just explain a little bit more why Magnus and Alec had picked him, since Raphael only knew the basics of chocolate work and used it rarely, if at all.

“Simon, why don’t I show you around officially and we can work on the paperwork once Magnus and Raphael have left my office.” Alec said, in an effort to ease the tension in the room seemingly to get away from Raphael’s glares in his direction.

“Er sure, nice to meet you chef and pleasure to be working with you.” Simon said, before following Alec’s lead out the room.

Raphael’s gaze remained on the door that Simon had passed through but knew that Magnus was watching him and had probably picked up on him and Simon knowing each other despite his silence. And he couldn’t have been righter when the other cleared his throat rather loudly to get his attention.

“So what was that about?” Magnus asked, when Raphael tore his gaze from the door to his friend, who was raising an eyebrow at him questioningly

“Nothing, now are we done with this? I don’t want to have anything leaving this kitchen without me tasting it, especially after last time.” Raphael said, moving towards the door, though he was stopped by Magnus’ hand on his shoulder.

“Well when you feel ready to speak to me, you know where I am.” Magnus called after him as Raphael brushed him off. 

The head pastry chef disappearing into the kitchen without a backwards glance.

XOX

The day was always slower when it came to the desserts section since the busy hours were from before dinner to when the restaurant closed. They did have the odd big order for birthdays and special occasions to make up for it but Magnus always ended up stealing some of his staff when it got busy at his side. But when it was busy they were run off their feet and, yet Raphael wouldn’t have it any other way. The buzz and high of screaming bloody murder at his underlings always gave him satisfaction.

Of course, that was when he didn’t have Simon shadowing him and asking him questions about the process from ordering to service. As if there was really that much more difference than any other restaurant’s procedure. But Simon was naturally inquisitive it seemed, asking about the inspiration behind Raphael’s award-winning chocolate Frangipane tart and if there was any simple desert he may be able to learn quickly so he could get in the thick of it.

Raphael ended up pairing him with Maia when his questions got too much, letting her instruct him on the red velvet lava cake that was her specialty. Simon seemed to take to the process like a duck to water and was soon helping her keep up with demand. Raphael tried not to let himself be too visibly impressed by it or he knew Magnus would never let him hear the end of it.

Of course, without Simon hovering behind him, Raphael now found it hard to keep his attention from the chocolatier as he melted the chocolate for the inside of the cake. All the while Simon continued to chat away with Maia whose face had lit up in a bright smile from the moment Raphael had introduced them. He tried to tell himself it was to make sure that Simon wouldn’t mess up anything, but even he knew he was grasping at straws.

Every so often he would make sure to move his attention elsewhere, to where Bat was trying to make the right balance for the miniature cheesecake’s bases, or to where Lily was cutting strawberries for the strawberry compote that went with the deconstructed fruit salad she’d been perfecting for the last week. But it didn’t seem to be enough to deter Magnus from noticing, judging by the odd look he cast him from his side of the kitchen - when he wasn’t berating Elias for burning the quiches because he’d been chatting up one of the waiters.

To his credit though, Simon was a hard worker, just as much, if not more so than Raphael remembered from their time at Le Cordon Bleu. Even with both Isabelle and Maia demanding his attention while plating up, he still managed to do up all the finishing touches as directed and complete everything to a perfectly high standard.

Isabelle then started hanging around after delivering the lava cakes to the customers instead of at her usual spot at the bar with her other brother Jace between picking up orders and serving the patrons. Often it was left to Alec to be the one to shove her back onto the shop floor with a roll of the eyes and a sigh as the kitchen doors slapped shut behind him and Isabelle.

Yet each time she showed him interest, Simon would blush and offer a bright smile, that lit up something in Raphael’s soul but seemed to cut like a knife at the same time. All the more so, when each smile of Simon's smiles seemed to fade when his gaze rested on Raphael. Leaving Raphael swiftly yelling at someone to pick up the pace to alleviate the hurt. 

After all, it wasn’t like Simon would ever see him as anything more than the head chef, he probably didn’t even remember them knowing each other when studying. Raphael would have been more surprised if he did.

By the end of the night’s shift, Simon was a hit with everyone he spoke to, making it plain that he was here to stay. And when the clearing up was done, he watched the chocolatier follow the waiting staff and kitchen staff out the back doors, chatting cheerfully about whatever topic was at hand.

Raphael sighed to himself as the whirling of the dishwasher filled the otherwise silent kitchen while trying to come up with a dish to be the Chef’s special for the next day. Usually he would have pre-planned them all, since Magnus wanted to know what ingredients were needed from the suppliers at least the week before, but every so often with a selection of ingredients in front of him it made it easier to challenge himself to come up with something new.

“So how do you like Simon?” Magnus asked, removing his chef’s whites by his locker while Raphael roughly sketched how he visualised the dish for the next day to look. It was something he found as therapeutic as the actual experimenting and physically creating the dishes, as it gave his hands something to do.

Still the dish was something he’d never considered doing before but was eager to work to perfect: a salted caramel sorbet sandwiched between two wafer thin pieces of rich Belgian chocolate brownie, topped with caramel sauce and decorated with little balls of caramel filled chocolates, something he was sure Simon was going to make into an art form. And though he hadn’t considered it before, the smaller dishes did give him a chance to experiment with a bit of flair and sugar work that he didn’t indulge in as often as he wanted to.

“He did well, yeah.” Raphael shrugged, as he set the sketch aside, made sure he had all the ingredients and started to create the dish. Not that that stopped him from feeling Magnus’ gaze watching his back.

“Well that’s a step up from not wanting an interloper in your kitchen, I’ll give you that much. Although I am wondering what made your vehement cursing and declaration of kicking him out disappear.” Magnus said, raising an eyebrow as he closed his locker with a clang and approached Raphael who was heating the sugar to make the caramel.

“Nothing, he’s just a good worker and has got a lot of talent with chocolate, which we could do with more of in the kitchen.” Raphael said, his gaze rested on the pan as he watched the sugar melt closely, so it didn’t burn. It didn’t take much to ruin a perfectly good pan with burnt sugar.

“I still feel like there’s more to this story than you’re letting on….I mean did you know him before we introduced you today?” Magnus asked, shrugging on his jacket and leaning against the counter near where Raphael was working.

“We were in a couple of the same classes at Le Cordon Bleu.” Raphael sighed, knowing if he didn’t tell Magnus, he would never drop it.

“Really? I never saw that on his CV. I saw that he studied at the culinary arts academy in Switzerland, but he never mentioned Le Cordon Bleu in the interview.” Magnus frowned, watching Raphael pick the pan up to gently swirl the melting sugar around.

“It was only a couple of terms, I heard he was there for a temporary internship and then he left. He was probably better off in Switzerland anyway, with his skills with chocolate.” Raphael said, as he set the pan back on the hob and moved to make the sorbet mixture to add the caramel to.

“I suppose. Still I feel like there’s something you aren’t telling me, I mean you were watching him awfully attentively all day. I even saw Lily having to smack you in the ribs to get your attention at one point….” Magnus said, trailing off in a way that Raphael knew meant something had clicked in his mind.

“You have a thing for him don’t you?” Magnus asked, Alec appearing from the office and casting his other half a look.

“Who has a thing for who, Magnus?” Alec asked, taking off his own apron and hanging it in his locker along with his waistcoat. He raked his fingers through his hair so it was less pristine and more messy as was naturally Alec.

“Raphael has a thing for Simon. It makes perfect sense! I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” Magnus beamed, but Raphael just brushed past him once the sorbet mixture was added to the salted caramel to put in the ice cream machine.

“It’s not like that.” Raphael sighed, setting the ice cream machine on at the right setting and putting the now empty pan in the sink before turning to starting the mixture for the brownie.

“What, you don’t want to pin him to a wall and fuck his mouth with your tongue? Because if you say no, I won’t believe you Raphael. You looked at him like you were taking in every detail of his existence, like you wanted to devour him.” Magnus said.

Alec sighed as he closed his locker and approached the pair while Raphael tried to keep his attention on the right measurements for the brownie.

“Mags you gave up trying to set Raphael up for a good reason remember? Don’t start shoving the new staff in his lap if he doesn’t want it.” Alec said, Raphael only half paying attention to the pair.

There was a reason Magnus had stopped, but only because he knew Raphael would never openly admit to liking anyone whereas Magnus would just throw his number in their face and practically bully them into asking him out. The fact Raphael had told his friend he was Asexual had been a deterrent, along with the fact he felt uncomfortable about being pushed to everyone who gave him a second look. He knew Asexuals could still date and everything, but his sexuality was still something he was coming to terms with, which made any compulsion to start dating minimal. 

Not to say that there wasn’t a flicker of interest when it came to Simon but it was a tiny spark and he wasn’t about to try and push for something more with a new employee who didn’t even seem to have remembered his existence from culinary school in the first place.

“I’m not going to do anything as drastic as that, I was just gonna offer to help him that’s all. I mean it’s been how long since your last date?” Magnus asked, turning his attention to Raphael, who muttered a curse in Spanish under his breath at his friend’s persistence.

“Two years and that was only because you wouldn’t let it drop and Elliot was too nice to turn me down. But Alec’s right, he is new staff Magnus, I’m not going to throw myself at him when it’s obviously unethical. So just, let it go.” Raphael said, grabbing a tin for the brownie mixture and casting a look at Alec as he said, “Can you please take your other half home now Alec? I won’t be able to get this done with him yammering on about Simon,”

“Come on Mags, let’s grab a takeaway on the way home yeah? We can stop by that Indonesian place you like.” Alec said, resting an arm around Magnus’ waist and starting to steer him towards the back door.

“You’ll lock up, won’t you, Raphael?” Alec asked, setting the keys for the restaurant down on the counter beside him before he could object.

“Sure, I’ll see you guys bright and early like always.” Raphael sighed, smoothing out the brownie batter in the tin and turning to put it in the oven when he was sure it was at the right temperature

He let his attention remain on the dish as they closed the doors behind him and tried to keep his attention on the delicateness of the brownie instead of on the thought of beautiful brown eyes meeting his own, fingers covered in chocolate that had him aching to taste them and an ache deep inside that made him hate his own introvert nature all the more.

XOX

A couple of months passed with Raphael and Simon in the same kitchen, Raphael slowly letting Simon make his own chocolate creations and teaching him some more complicated pastry elements so he could help him to perfect some of his dishes. Each time he’d feel Magnus watching them from across the kitchen, probably planning their wedding or something in his imagination, judging by the amount of injuries his hands sustained from slipped knives and accidental burns. But that made Raphael all the more determined to just ignore his friend, something that Catarina seemed to agree with on their rare breaks and meetings together.

While Raphael was basically the head of all things sweet when it came to the kitchen, Catarina was his right hand while Lily was his left, while Ragnor was Magnus’. The group had been friends since back in culinary school when Magnus made them Churros in their cramped two bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. Raphael had been Magnus’ kid neighbour that he’d helped out with the odd job and babysitting during the holidays. But when they had learned of Raphael’s talent and potential, Magnus and Cat had been the ones to push him to Le Cordon Bleu while Ragnor had just handed over his third of the cash for the fees and come to his graduation.

It wasn’t like he and Ragnor weren’t friends, but more like they wordlessly understood each other. Understood when they didn’t want to talk about each other’s lack of a love life or when they both wanted some time away from Magnus’ relationship dramas and crazy meal ideas.

Cat was a little in between, she was like Magnus in that she was there for advice when he often didn’t think he even needed it, and like Ragnor in that she was honest to a fault. It made her a good friend and Raphael knew he was lucky to have her on his team, when he knew she could have easily moved to the savoury side of the kitchen at any point, since that was her forte. Hell, Magnus had begged her enough times to get her to change her mind. But no, Catarina had persisted and even knew Raphael’s style well enough to hover by the counter before the waiting staff came to tweak things to Raphael’s precise specifications.

Still, every month without fail, Raphael, Catarina and Lily would have a pastry chef meeting in the restaurant’s office after hours, often having to wait until Alec had dragged Magnus out the door before feeling like they had some kind of privacy. But with some left over chocolate Florentines originally used as decoration for a birthday cake and a bottle of prosecco for the ladies, they seemed to be able to get to business.

“So, first order of business?” Raphael asked, leaning back in his chair as he watched both female chefs take a Florentine before sorting through their piles of paperwork until they found the questions and agenda they’d been keeping track of over the last month.

“I’ll go first…” Lily said as Catarina sipped at her glass of prosecco making faces as though she was trying to decide whether she liked it or not. “Am I the only one who thinks we should maybe up Maia’s training to more advanced elements?”

“Depends on what kinds of elements you mean exactly.” Raphael said, scribbling the idea down on the pad he usually brought to these meetings.

“I meant chocolate elements, like maybe she could work under Simon. I mean they work well together and he’s already helped up her productivity and her creativity.” Lily said, though the way she said Simon’s name so carefully made Raphael think she was afraid to bring him up. Whatever outward reaction she had expected to get from Raphael never came, as he simply scribbled the idea down and looked to Cat for her opinion.

“I do agree, they work well together and that was always the area that Maia wanted to specialise in. Simon is the best chocolatier we’ve got in the kitchen and she’d be lucky to work with him. So maybe it’s something to think about.” Cat said, putting her glass down and nodding in agreement with Lily.

Raphael said nothing as he added a bit more to his notes. If he was honest, he was conflicted with the idea, with the thought of Maia and Simon working together more closely than they currently were. It might be the green-eyed part of him that seemed to flare up every time Simon touched her, or he heard the sound of Simon’s laughter at some comment Maia made. But he was still in that in-between place where he was struggling to figure out his attraction to Simon, what he should do about it and how the dynamics of the kitchen would be affected if that happened. All of his friends seemed to think it was something he was fixating on way too much.

“Ok, I’ll speak to her and Simon about it and see what they have to say.” Raphael said reluctantly, grabbing a Florentine to sweeten the bitter tasting words that left his lips. “Next order of business, `Christmas.” 

Both Lily and Cat groaned as they always did when the season came around. There was always a battle between the three of them about what to put on the menu. To stick with traditional, come up with something else or do a mixture of the two and the most popular one would be the content of the menu for the next year. Raphael was always the one arguing for tradition, for mince pies, Christmas cake and Christmas pudding, things he’d spent many years enjoying each year with his mom, sister and brothers. But the thing was, those deserts didn’t always match up with the savoury courses that Magnus made.

“Do we really have to go through the usual argument?” Cat asked, rolling her eyes as Raphael put a sample menu on the table for both of them to look at.

“Maybe not this year. This year, I was thinking of splitting it in half, with one half boasting the more modern chocolate inspired desserts that Simon can come up with. It can be chance to see what he can come up with himself and at the same time give the customers a chance to try new things.” Raphael said, pointing out the half-page that he’d left empty on the sample menu with his pen.

“That could be a good idea.” Lily nodded in agreement, Cat looking over the rest of the menu. 

“What about the rest?” Cat asked, watching Raphael pull a couple of sketches out of his pile of papers and set them in front of the pair.

“Halved again so only two traditional dishes and the rest will be experimental with old traditional flavours. Not to Magnus’ standard but still something different to keep the crowds coming through the Christmas party season.” Raphael said.

“And what ideas do you have exactly?” Lily asked, sounding eager to hear what new combinations Raphael had come up with.

“So one is a mulled wine sorbet with edible decorations like holly and chocolate cinnamon all in a tea cup, making it look like a cup of the real thing. There’s also the option of heating the dessert up for the patron so it melts.” Raphael suggested.

“But then it just seems like an iced cup of mulled wine. I like the idea without the heating option.” Catarina said. 

Raphael made a note with a nod since that had been something he’d been unsure about too.

“Next?” Lily asked.

“I’m unsure whether to go with something flavoured like a mince pie or just a different take on the idea of a mince pie.” Raphael said, passing them his sketch for a brandy cream soufflé topped with the inside of a mince pie.

“Yeah, but the ratio of brandy cream to mince pie is usually larger, and even with it being the season of good will, it’s a bit too much alcohol. Maybe, reverse it and we can consider that?” Lily said, turning the sketch upside down.

“Hm, maybe. I’ll give it some thought.” Raphael nodded, pushing his last sketch forward. “And finally, chocolate orange trifle. Layers of light chocolate sponge in orange flavoured jelly filled with bits of orange with whipped cream, topped with cream and decorated with tiny chocolate pudding truffles. I mean, we can always miniaturise it and put one truffle in the middle to make it easier to serve, but this was for the sake of development.”

“Wow, Raphael, that sounds heavenly.” Catarina smiled, looking at the sketch and then at Raphael.

“Really?” Raphael asked, watching Lily nod enthusiastically in agreement.

“Oh definitely, I’d be surprised if that didn’t end up being a big hit.”

“Then that’s two settled; I’ll look into the other and if that doesn’t seem workable, we’ll put mince pies and Christmas cake on the menu. Agreed?” Raphael asked, both women nodding from behind their prosecco glasses.

“We kind of have a third order of business that technically isn’t business.” Catarina said before Raphael could move on to something else.

“I’m all ears.” Raphael smiled.

“It’s about you and Simon.” Lily said, the women watching Raphael’s gaze fall and his smile drop as he began to randomly doodle in the margins of his pad.

“There’s no ‘me and Simon’.” Raphael murmured, his fingers itching for his glass of prosecco which he hadn’t been interested in throughout the whole meeting.

“We know, but we also know you want there to be, but you’re being too chicken shit to do anything.” Catarina said. Raphael’s twitching fingers finally curled around the stem of his champagne flute.

“So... we think we should have a Christmas party here at the restaurant instead of wherever Magnus was planning this year.” Lily continued, though both women looked concerned at the fact Raphael was drinking, which was rare, even when cooking with wine.

“No, Magnus has already booked for all the staff to go to this nightclub called Pandemonium for the Christmas party, and I for one am not going to argue with Magnus about it.” Raphael said, downing a mouthful of prosecco and deciding the meeting was over as he got up out of his chair.

“Raphael, we just want to see you happy, that’s all. We know Simon can make you happy if you’d just let yourself act on your feelings for once. I mean, he may even like you too but he’s not a mind reader and isn’t about to make a move if you don’t say something.” Catarina said, resting a hand on Raphael’s arm to stop him.

“No, trust me, he doesn’t like me back. I’d be surprised if he did in any capacity at all, to be honest. Why should I put myself out there only to be rejected?” Raphael asked, as he took a step back out her grasp.

“Because you’ll never know if you don’t try and the last thing we want is for you to continue to live in loneliness because you’re afraid of what will happen.” Catarina said, in that reassuring voice that normally Raphael would listen to but not this time. Simon was a sore spot that he just couldn’t see as his light at the end of the tunnel.

“We’re done for the night girls. We need to do the prep for the Calvin Klein Christmas party tomorrow night.” Raphael said, brushing Catarina’s touch off and walking towards the door to the office.

He heard the girls murmuring amongst each other behind him as he left and knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this, no matter how much it felt like his heart and soul was being raked over broken glass every time they continued to mention getting him and Simon together. He wanted it truly, down to his very bones, but all signs pointed to Simon being straight and not only infatuated with the alluring Isabelle, which wasn’t a surprise, or even Maia, which was obvious if you knew how to look, but also the new waitress Clary, whom Jace seemed to be fixated on. All in all, there was really no space for Raphael there and he wasn’t going to push himself there if Simon didn’t even like him in the first place.

XOX

The morning after the meeting with Lily and Catarina, Raphael managed to catch Simon coming from his locker before he got into the kitchen, and steer him into the office. He hadn’t spoke to Maia yet about her advanced training, since she had been doing as much prep as Raphael could put in front of her without it seeming like a personal attack, but he wanted to speak to Simon first about the idea before he acted.

“Take a seat Simon, this isn’t going to take long.” Raphael said, sinking into Alec’s seat and watching from out the corner of his eye how Simon hesitated before sitting down opposite him at the table.

“So what did you want to talk me about, boss? Lily and Cat seemed to think it was important.” Simon said.

“I told you not to call me that, chef will do fine.” Raphael said, hoping it would make things easier if he didn’t hear Simon calling him a nickname, but so far that wasn’t working.

“Sorry chef. What’s this about?” Simon asked, his constantly moving fingers laced together on the desk to keep them still.

“Lily and Cat, and I are thinking that Maia could do with some professional advancement training in being a Chocolatier. And being our most senior chocolatier, we were thinking you should be the one to train her.” Raphael said. Simon’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Train Maia? Me? Chef, I barely remember how I learned most of the techniques I know now, let alone how to show them to someone else.” Simon said, looking a little bewildered at the suggestion.

“Don’t put yourself down Simon, you’ve already helped her a lot to sharpen the skills that she does have. This is just you introducing her to more advanced practices, that’s all. Just give it some thought and when you’ve decided, I’ll speak to Maia and we can discuss how it’s going to work.” Raphael said, with a reassuring smile.

“Is that all, chef?” Simon asked, looking like he was about to get up. He sunk back into his chair when Raphael shook his head.

“No, there’s something else. With the Christmas season next month, we’re already working on the Christmas speciality desserts and I’d like for you to look into the chocolate ones. I have come up with a trifle that technically involves chocolate but I’m sure you can do much better than that.” Raphael said.

“And how many do you need?” Simon asked, looking a bit more at ease.

“Three or four. Maybe one incorporating dark chocolate, one milk and one white? Anything different enough to make our Christmas parties and dinners worth the time.” Raphael said, watching as Simon nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, as though he was already trying to come up with some options.

“Leave it to me and I’ll get back to you with some ideas before the end of the week.” Simon said, snapping Raphael out of the gaze he’d been letting move over Simon’s face. It caused him to blush a little which thankfully went unnoticed by Simon as he got to his feet when Raphael had got up to open the door. 

“That would be great, thanks Simon.” Raphael said, smiling at Simon, who seemed practically blinded by the sight, as he flushed before offering a tentative smile in response.

“Of course chef, whatever you need.” Simon murmured, before leaving the office rather quickly.

Raphael’s gaze followed Simon’s path across the kitchen, how he wove around kitchen hands and the odd chef grabbing something. How Simon immediately headed towards Maia and said something to her that had her handing over whatever she had been doing to Simon and approaching the office.

“Simon said you wanted to see me Chef?” Maia asked, as she stood hesitantly in the doorway.

Raphael cast a look at Simon, who met his gaze and jerked his head in Maia’s direction, a silent prompt for him to pay her attention and talk about what they discussed. With anyone else it would have rubbed Raphael up the wrong way, but his weak spot with Simon was getting so ridiculous even he had to admit it.

“Sure, come in and have a seat Maia.” Raphael said, stepping aside to let her pass. 

Before he shut the door behind her for privacy, he caught sight of a smile on Simon’s face as he turned to make some truffles on the counter in front of him., which made him feel oddly warm.

XOX

The week was filled with last minute preparations for Christmas, from Alec wrangling as many kitchen hands and waiters into helping him decorate the dining room to Raphael reluctantly helping Magnus come up with last minute touches to the menu he was making for the customers. But at the end of all his experiments, he was still trying to come up with something to replace his soufflé. No matter what he tried it didn’t seem to work when Simon appeared beside him with a tray filled with chocolate deserts.

“Sorry chef, I know you’re really busy but i wanted to show you the options I came up with for the Christmas desserts. I thought maybe you could give them a try and tell me what you think?” Simon suggested, placing the tray down on the counter before them and offering Raphael a fork.

“Alright…” Raphael said, hesitantly putting his sketch down and taking the utensil, ignoring the way his skin buzzed when their fingers touched. “So what do we have?”

“So firstly, I thought of something traditional. I’ve created these miniature yule logs, coated in chocolate icing and filled with a Cointreau-flavoured cream. The sponge is plain chocolate, but it is made with the best cocoa you guys have access to.” Simon said, pointing to the pyramid of miniature yule logs topped with icing sugar that gave it a Christmas-y look.

Raphael stabbed his fork in the top yule log and brought it to his lips, taking a bite out of it and letting the sensation of orange liqueur and chocolate flow over his palate. It was definitely better than his trifle and most likely meant he’d have to rethink it.

“Well?” Simon asked as Raphael slowly finished the log, going to great lengths to try and find any faults with it, either in taste or construction, but found nothing.

“It’s good, I especially like the alcoholic kick, it really makes it something special.” Raphael nodded, taking the napkin Simon offered him to wipe his fork before looking back at the tray. “Next?”

“Next is something probably more suited for the kids, but I don’t know how many customers we have under the age of twenty one. It’s a milk chocolate reindeer-moulded dessert, kind of like an Easter egg but not hollow. It’s filled with praline and iced with white chocolate, which might be a bit sweet.” Simon said, pointing to the next dish along.

Raphael picked up one of the few reindeers and took a bite from the head, setting it down once it was in pieces on a plate and having a taste of the inside.

“Um, not bad. I’m not actually sure how many kids we have walking through the doors, but with it being Christmas it’s always best to err on the side of caution.” Raphael nodded, “Next?”

“My take on a chocolate bomb. It’s a white chocolate shell in the shape of an igloo, filled with a rich strawberry parfait. The sauce to melt the outside is also strawberry but it’s not as rich.” Simon said, as he poured the sauce over the bomb.

Raphael watched as the shell gave way under the heat, revealing the delicious looking inside. He then tasted all three elements that made up the desert with interest.

“Now that I like. It’s a twist on something that people expect. So that could definitely be something we could use.” Raphael smiled. Simon’s smile seemed to outshine his own at Raphael’s words. 

“We also have a selection of different truffles, served with chocolate mousse, laced with Irish cream. It doesn’t look like much, but the alcohol packs a wallop.” Simon said.

Raphael tasted the mousse and chocolate but wasn’t impressed; it was as though Simon had gradually run out of chocolate-based ideas and just threw together some elements, hoping they would work.

“I like the mousse but it doesn’t exactly feel Christmas-y to me. Maybe we can find something else to make it work?” Raphael asked, watching Simon nod as he raked his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah I knew that one was a bit of a long shot but this one, this one might just win you over.” Simon said, picking up a spoonful of the next dessert and offering it to Raphael eagerly.

By this point, there was little space between them, and the sight of Simon offering him food had Raphael’s heart jumping a little in his chest. Still, he let Simon feed him the dessert, trying not to fixate too much on how Simon’s gaze was trained on him, instead focusing more on the taste of the dessert. In a way, it seemed like a sundae, with the various flavours of the season put together in one dish. While it didn’t exactly knock his socks off the way the others had, Raphael found his gaze lingering on Simon’s lips, as the other watched him eagerly for some criticism. 

Before he could stop himself, he found himself taking a step closer and saw Simon swallow. Perhaps, whatever the feeling was between them wasn’t as farfetched as Raphael had thought it was. Simon opened his mouth, about to say something - although it was probably to ask him what the hell he was playing at - when Lily called for Raphael. He couldn’t have been more thankful for this interruption if he tried.

“I, I better get back to supervising the others, but you’ve got some really good ideas here, Simon. The Yule logs, bombs and sundae definitely belong on the menu.” Raphael said, clearing his throat as he wove around Simon in the direction of the door.

“Erm, thanks chef. I’ll try and work on the mousse and reindeer.” Simon called after him, but by then Raphael was already out the door, tossing his used utensils in the sink and trying to persuade himself that it was for the best he’d stopped himself before something else had happened.

XOX

The busy Christmas period always seemed to have a bit of reprieve around the time of the Christmas party. Although Raphael had never let himself be talked into going before this time, he suspected he was going to have no choice this year. Magnus, Lily and Cat all had that look in their eyes that meant they were planning something, and when that was the case, it was impossible to resist their wills.

Things between him and Simon had been strictly professional since the tasting of Simon’s desserts, and though Raphael could have easily blamed the season itself on being so busy, he knew it was only a part of it. He could have easily gone to speak to Simon and set him straight, but he hadn’t. It was almost as though he was afraid of what might happen if they were alone together again, which wasn't something he wanted to risk.

Thankfully, he had managed to come up with another dessert of his own though, to make up for the ridiculous notion of a soufflé, dreaming up the idea of a gingerbread flavoured Crème Brûlée topped with cinnamon and nutmeg to give it some kick. It seemed to be going down a treat as much as Simon’s bomb and Magnus’ version of a Christmas dinner that had three different types of meat and pureed vegetables.

But even the success of their meals wasn’t enough to prepare Raphael for the announcement that the restaurant was going to be closed on the Friday before Christmas for the Christmas party, regardless of who was thinking of working instead of going.

“But that’s one of our busiest days of the week.” Raphael objected, as the entire staff stood in various spots around the kitchen before opening. He was reluctantly standing with Alec and Magnus at the front and could feel their looks of disbelief at his lack of Christmas spirit.

“Yes, but everyone has been working very hard Raphael. We deserve a night off to enjoy ourselves, and besides, I’ve already booked with Pandemonium so it’s final.” Magnus said, brushing off Raphael’s concerns.

The rest of the staff dispersed to start on their day’s tasks after no questions or concerns were raised , leaving Raphael to Magnus’ and Alec’s mercy as they turned to look at him.

“What? I wasn’t planning to go the Christmas party and I know a few others that aren’t either. I would much rather stay here and work.” Raphael said defensively.

“But you could at least pretend to give a shit instead of making it seem like the worst idea ever. Besides what makes you think you won’t be going?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow that Raphael definitely didn’t like the look of.

“Oh no, no no no. I’m not going to a Christmas party at some club, you know how much I hate those things.” Raphael said, shaking his head.

“Well, whether you hate clubs or not, it makes no difference, you’re coming whether we have to drag you out there kicking and screaming bloody murder. Now if you’ll excuse me, Ragnor seems to be getting close to burning the ju.” Magnus said, quickly running across the kitchen before his sous chef caused a culinary disaster.

Raphael looked pleadingly at Alec, who seemed to ignore it in favour of going to check on the waiting staff, leaving Raphael to sigh and turn to supervise Dot’s making of the Crème Brûlée mixture. As he made her remake the batter after adding too much spice, he tried to push the Christmas party and what possibly could happen to the back of his mind.

Yet every so often, his gaze would still move to linger on Simon, who was teaching Maia how to make a proper ganache, part of him wishing that there was some way to get to know more about Simon apart from what his signature dishes were and his hours at the restaurant. Doing that at a Christmas party just seemed cheap and predictable, but what better choice did he have if he was going anyway?

XOX

The night of the Christmas party, Raphael’s inner workaholic was screaming about the restaurant being closed, let alone having Magnus, Cat, Ragnor and Lily over to help him dress. Though given he had more fashion sense than at least half of them, it was a strange situation to be in. Still, he sat on his bed and watched Magnus and Lily rummage through his closet for something that wasn’t his usual out-of-work-suits or work jeans and button ups. What they found was something that had been part of a Halloween costume and made him wonder why he hadn’t thrown it away sooner.

“Now this, this is perfect! Especially if you want to get Simon’s attention.” Magnus said, throwing the pair of tight black jeans and dark blue leather jacket on to the bed while Lily ransacked his perfectly organized selection of shirts.

“You have got to be kidding me! Magnus, I’m not a teenager anymore, I’ll look stupid.” Raphael groaned as Cat got up from her perch beside him to rummage through his shoes.

“Oh no you won’t! Besides, you want Simon to want to be interested in you, don’t you? Who's to say that isn’t his type? There is no way in hell I’m letting you leave this apartment dressed like a corporate accountant.” Magnus said, while Lily added a black silk shirt to the pile of clothes and Cat a pair of boots to the floor beside his bed.

“Ok fine, but I swear to god, if I look a mess when you guys are done with me, I’m not going anywhere.” Raphael sighed, getting to his feet to pull the t-shirt he was wearing up over his head.

“Oh trust us Raphael, you’re going to look perfect!” Lily ginned as she wielded the shirt at him before he even had a chance to reach for it.

Thankfully, they didn’t stay in the room while he changed; Magnus and the girls hogged the bathroom in equal measures and Ragnor went to the guest room to dress up. It was just as well, since it was a struggle to get back into the jeans after so long.

By the time he put the jacket on, they were hollering at him from the lounge, leaving him to take a quick glance at himself in the mirror. He had to at least partly admit he looked good, but there was nothing to say that he looked good enough to strike up a conversation with Simon.

“Come on Raphael!! Our Uber’s gonna be here in ten minutes and I still need to do your hair!” Magnus called out.

Raphael grabbed his phone, keys and wallet before walking out into the lounge. As he entered, he heard wolf whistles from more than one person, which brought a flush to his naturally tanned complexion. They were all dressed to impress, Cat and Lily in tight dresses of different styles with perfect make up and hair, and Magnus in a mismatched version of a suit and shirt that was buttoned from the middle of his chest and would surely have Alec drooling for the entire night. By comparison, Ragnor was his usual old fashioned self, which had Raphael wondering why he was getting lectured on his wardrobe while Ragnor was allowed to dress as he pleased.

“Wow, Raphael you look amazing.” Lily beamed as she, Cat and Magnus got to their feet to give him the once over from every conceivable angle before arguing on how best to fix his hair.

Raphael managed to keep his mouth shut as they finally settled on slicking his hair back into a kind of quiff, but batted them off when Ragnor announced that the Uber was there. In no time at all, he found himself being dragged from the apartment by Cat and Magnus, Lily trailing behind and Ragnor locking up behind them with his own copy of Raphael’s key.

The drive to Pandemonium was manic and reminded Raphael several times over why he usually used public transport if he could get away with. But, soon they arrived in the alley opening that led to the club, which was filled with members of their staff waiting to meet up with colleagues before going in.

At the sight of the Uber pulling up to the club’s entrance, Alec appeared towards them dressed in tight jeans and a white V-neck compared to his usual suit he wore on the shop floor. 

Magnus practically clambered over everyone else to get out first, inciting curses from the others as his boots dug into ribs and chests. The couple immediately started kissing like they hadn’t seen each other for years instead of a few hours, which brought shouts of “Get a room!” Since they were blocking the pavement, everyone else ended up having to get out on the roadside. Raphael took in the sheer number of people as Cat encircled her arm with his for support.

“Any sign of Simon yet?” Cat asked, giving him something to focus on instead of the sheer anxiety at the volume of the crowd. No matter that he had worked with all these people, it never made his anxiety any easier to deal with and was the reason he was a chef in the first place.

His gaze moved over the crowd as Cat walked on one side, Ragnor his other, while Lily just seemed to disappear into the crowd looking for Dot or Bat. It wasn’t until they were halfway down the alley that he spotted him, and what he saw had him losing his breath.

Simon was stood between Maia, Isabelle and some redhead from the waiting staff that Raphael didn’t remember them hiring. He looked like he had definitely put the effort in, compared to the graphic t-shirts and plaid shirts he usually wore under his apron, the hoodies that he wore home and his glasses that he relied on so heavily for doing such intricate detail were gone, highlighting to Raphael how perfect he was.

His burgundy henley had the buttons open, revealing his chest. It was paired with a black leather jacket that definitely suited him. He was wearing jeans but these weren’t the ridiculously baggy stonewashed kind he wore day to day but tighter black jeans that made his legs look exceptional. To top it off, those ridiculous Converse sneakers. Although at least the ones he wore now were newer than his usual. His hair was perfectly styled and had Raphael wanting to run his fingers through it.

“There he is.” Raphael said breathlessly, unable to tear his gaze from the sight, which gave Cat a general direction to look in.

“Wow, he definitely scrubs up well don’t you think?” Cat asked with a grin that slowly seemed to fade on Raphael’s behalf at the smile that lit up Simon’s face when the redhead said something to him.

“Come on Raphael, let’s get a start on some shots before Magnus tries to push cocktails into our hands.” Ragnor said, steering him and Cat through the crowd towards the door to the club.

Maybe getting completely trashed for once wouldn’t be such a bad idea - after all, it would give Raphael time to think 

Once inside the club with its pounding music and multitude of people, it was easy to lose Cat and Ragnor in the crowd, despite how they had tried to stay close beside him. He’d seen Cat gesture in the direction of where their table was before losing her, but it still left him feeling on the brink of anxiety as he wove through the crowd towards the bar. Maybe a shot would take the edge off.

He ordered a couple of drinks for Ragnor and Cat and a couple of shots of tequila on the company tab, He knew Magnus would probably reprimand him in the morning, but he couldn’t really care and he downed one without even blinking, the taste burning down his throat. Though he was tempted to down the next one immediately afterwards, he settled on just brushing his fingers up and down the shot glass wistfully as he watched the bartenders running up and down fetching bottles and glasses.

He was just about to down the other and go find Cat and Ragnor when he spotted Simon appearing with his fan club from the crowd. He immediately became tongue-tied and hoped and prayed that Simon would go to the other bar instead of this one. His prayers went unanswered when he heard Magnus’ voice call out for the chocolatier from his other side.

“What are you doing? When did you get in here?” Raphael hissed at Magnus, as Simon finished chatting with the girls before weaving amongst the writhing bodies towards the bar.

“Alec and I managed to get in around the back and we’re actually in the VIP section if you need us. But I was trying to do you a favour. If you let him stay with those girls all night, you’ll never get the chance to talk to him.” Magnus said, as the bartender appeared with a cocktail and a beer for him.

“Maybe it’s better that way. Maybe we just aren’t meant to socialise outside the kitchen.” Raphael said, looking away from his friend to his shot forlornly.

“Now that’s bullshit if I’ve ever heard it. If you like the man then talk to him, he isn’t going to bite.” Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes. His face erupted into a smile as Simon appeared beside them. “There he is! Hey Simon, what’ll it be?” 

“I’m actually getting some drinks for the girls and myself so I think I’ll just have a beer Mr. Bane.” Simon said, casting skittish looks in Raphael’s direction that made Raphael sure Simon didn’t want to be around him. This night was crashing and burning already.

“Call me Magnus, Simon, we’re not in the kitchen right now. And nonsense! We’re celebrating for Christmas, so let’s get you a Christmas cocktail. Also, don’t worry about the delightful Maia, Isabelle and Clary, I’ll get their drinks sent over to them so you can keep Raphael company.” Magnus smiled, jerking his head in Raphael’s direction, causing Raphael to groan into the surface of the bar.

“Of course. Thanks Magnus.” Simon smiled.

“Well I’m off to go and spend time with my other half, if you’ll excuse me.” Magnus said, winking at Raphael before disappearing with both his drinks before Raphael could curse him.

“What’ll it be?” A bartender appeared in front of Simon.

“One Christmas cocktail, one gin and tonic, one cosmopolitan, one jack and coke and one Manhattan. Can you get everything but the Christmas cocktail sent to the table at the back with the redhead?” Simon said, taking a glance at Raphael as he spoke.

“Of course and what Christmas cocktail would you like?” The bartender asked, making a note of the rest of his order.

“I’ll try a white Christmas mojito.” Simon said, watching the bartender disappear to make his orders before turning to face Raphael.

“You don’t need to stay if you don’t want to.” Raphael said, still tracing his fingers over the shot glass containing his second untouched shot.

“It’s ok, I want to. I was actually hoping I’d be able to talk to you tonight.” Simon said as Raphael reluctantly turned to look at him.

“Is it important? Because if not maybe it should wait till tomorrow.” Raphael sighed. 

“Actually it is kind of important, but maybe we could talk somewhere quieter?” Simon asked, taking a sip of his cocktail, which had just been placed down.

“Sure, I could do with some air anyway.” Raphael said, downing his shot in one gulp and turning to make his way through the crowd, towards the back exit.Before he could move though, he felt Simon grab his hand so they didn’t lose the other, and swallowed hard.

He dared to take a look at Simon, who offered him a bright smile before leading the way through the crowd. He let their fingers intertwine and revelled in the calloused sensation of the other’s fingers against his skin. It wasn’t until they reached the back exit that they found it closed. Raphael cursed under his breath and led Simon to the nearest toilets. There seemed to be no-one else in there and once the door thudded shut behind them, the music seemed to disappear, leaving them alone.

“The toilets huh?” Simon asked raising an eyebrow that had Raphael sighing. 

“It was the nearest private quiet space I could think of, now what did you want to talk about?” Raphael asked, leaning against the sink as he watched Simon sip his drink.

“You and me and what almost happened that day when you were taste testing my food.” Simon said, putting his drink on the shelf above the sinks and turning to look at him.

“I ...I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Raphael lied, immediately looking away.

“Don’t lie to me Raphael, I saw you move closer towards me, how your eyes kept looking at my lips like you wanted to devour them. I’d like to think I’m not stupid and can pick up on such unsubtle signs..” Simon said, taking a step towards him.

“Ok, so maybe I did those things and I’m sorry if they made you uncomfortable. It won’t happen again.” Raphael said, and spun to leave, ready to drown his humiliation in more shots. Before he could actually move, Simon stepped into his personal space and rested his hands on the sink either side of Raphael’s hips to keep him in place.

“No, that’s not what I meant and if you’d let me speak, I could say what I’ve wanted to say since I first set eyes on you.” Simon said, taking a step closer and watching Raphael’s eyes slip shut at the closeness of their proximity.

A moment of silence passed before Simon started to speak again, his tone now gentle and soft like he was in the presence of something precious he didn’t want to spook.

“The moment I walked into that office and saw you there, I knew who you were. I remembered you from Le Cordon Bleu and how you mesmerized me with your culinary brilliance every time we worked together. How I found myself wanting to get to know you more, if I could even talk to you outside of class, but my internship ended before I could act. I followed your career from afar, just praying for the moment i could work with you and then it came. I spend hours watching you working while we’re in the kitchen every day or night, just wondering what it would be like to know the real Raphael Santiago, beyond the professional façade.” Simon murmured, brushing a hand against Raphael’s cheek until he was cupping it with one hand.

“But then you gave me the chance to prove myself and I found myself falling harder. Wanting to do everything i could to impress you, to give you something special to eat that you would always associate with me. And then when you complimented them, it was like a dream come true. But it immediately seemed to pale in comparison to the feel of your gaze on me, to how you moved closer to me like you wanted something more. If only we hadn’t got interrupted by Lily, we wouldn’t have been so distant from each other since. We could be something more, like I want so desperately.” Simon said hoarsely, his thumb brushing against Raphael’s lips and watching them part.

“And what’s that Simon?” Raphael croaked, his tongue accidentally brushing Simon’s thumb when he licked his dry lips.

“To not just work with you but date you. To kiss you. To get to know the real you that no-one but a few select people know. I want to know your hopes, your fears, your dreams, your nightmares and I want to be able to know what to do to bring that glowing smile back to your face. You’re all I want, Raphael.” Simon said, taking a step even closer into Raphael’s space until Raphael could practically feel the length of Simon’s body against his own. 

“Fuck Simon…” Raphael breathed, as he felt Simon’s arms encircle his neck before he was pulled into a soft kiss, just a brush of lips like he was testing the waters, wanting to see how Raphael would respond. 

Usually in any other circumstances Raphael would have brushed the other person off, not wanting to be pushed for something he didn’t feel ready to share. It was that thought which had him frozen for a minute trying to figure out how to react. But just as he felt Simon’s lips starting a hasty retreat he surged forward and deepening the kiss hungrily.

It was like no other kiss that Raphael had ever shared with anyone before in his entire life, a kiss that had his body aching and heart shivering with longing in a way he’d neglected to feel with anyone. Like his heart and soul just knew Simon was different and would never judge Raphael for his differences. And yet unlike before, he wasn’t scared at the prospect of trying a physical relationship, as limited as it might be, because Simon was perfect.

When they broke apart, Simon grazed his lips against Raphael’s neck as he tilted his head to revel in the affection and attention.

“So will you go on a date with me Raphael?” Simon breathed against Raphael’s skin, his tongue tracing patterns against his neck that left goosebumps in their wake.

“God, yes Simon. Yes.” Raphael groaned, turning his head to catch Simon’s lips with his own again, spurred on by his racing heart to pull him even closer towards him.

It was only when they ran out of breath that Simon pulled back reluctantly. Without saying another word, Simon grabbed his cocktail and offered Raphael a bright smile as he laced his fingers through Raphael’s as he had done before. He led Raphael out the bathroom, walking him through the crowd back towards the VIP section comfortably, like he had been there before and knew his way around.

It was as busy as the main dance floor and bar, but one booth in the corner caught the pair’s attention as Simon led him towards it. 

There sat Magnus in Alec’s lap, with Catarina and Ragnor and Lily by their side whispering something into Maia’s ear. Beside Maia was Isabelle and the redhead that Magnus had called Clary. At the sight of the couple approaching the group, they collectively grabbed their drinks to toast them, causing Raphael to flush as he sat down with Simon squashed beside him. 

“Well it’s about time. I was beginning to think I’d have to lock you two in the walk in fridge together.” Magnus grinned, smugly turning his head to kiss Alec’s neck.

“Don’t you mean the walk in freezer?” Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I mean the walk in fridge. I’m not an animal darling.” Magnus objected.

“Could have fooled me.” Ragnor laughed, causing Magnus to send him a glare and start an argument that Raphael wasn’t even paying attention to.

The only thing he was focusing on was the beautifully calloused hand still entangled in his own that didn’t look like it was going to let go anytime soon. And the man attached to that hand that made him for once want to try a relationship. He knew it was going to be hard, but there was no way he was going to let Simon slip through his fingers for the second time, if he had his way.

Fin.


End file.
